Carga
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto tenía una carga. Era gigantesca, sofocante, pesada y creyó que la llevaría hasta el día de su muerte.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencia: **_Spoilers del capítulo 459 del manga._

**Recomendación musical: **_Comptine d'un autre été : l'après-midi_ de Yann Tiersen (Soundtrack de Amèlie) y _Sengunbanba _de Takanashi Yasuharu (Soundtrack Naruto Shipuuden)

* * *

Carga.

Naruto lleva una carga en su espalda.

Es grande, pesada y dolorosa. Siempre que sonríe con facilidad es cuando más pesada se vuelve. Él sonríe para no preocupar a nadie, para no causar molestias sin embargo, por más que lo oculte no la aligera sino que ésta aumenta hasta volverse asfixiante.

Y en este preciso momento, la carga es tal que ni siquiera puede respirar.

Hasta ahora, Naruto se ha esforzado por meterse en los zapatos de Sasuke, en no emitir un juicio acelerado de sus acciones, en no condenarle. Pero ahora no es capaz de hacerlo…

El mundo shinobi desea verlo muerto y Naruto muere al solo pensarlo.

Él exhala y una ola de frustración le azota sin misericordia. No pudo cambiar el parecer del Raikage y teme que no pueda hallar una solución, cualquiera, para salvarlo.

—¿... Te ha consumido el odio, Sasuke?—murmuró apretando los ojos— Ya no... Te entiendo... —agregó con infinito dolor encogiéndose y empuñando las manos. La visión se tornó borrosa pero él no hizo amago de moverse sino que se quedo muy quieto, hecho un ovillo. Algo en su interior crujió pero el Uzumaki lo ignoró puesto que el dolor era insoportable.

Una grieta. La carga había creado una nueva grieta en su corazón. Una más a la colección. ¿Podría soportar una más antes de que se hiciera mil pedazos? Desconocía esa respuesta.

De pronto, simplemente dejó de sentir; el sufrimiento sobrepasó su clímax y le dejó insensible irremediablemente. Con las huellas de las lágrimas aún latentes en su rostro se puso mecánicamente de pie, como si cada movimiento requiriera gran esfuerzo. Restregó con rudeza la negra manga de chamarra por sus ojos y buscó aquello que le acreditaba como ninja de Konoha. Golpeó con suavidad sus mejillas y sus ojos se bañaron en determinación. Había tomado una decisión.

Aun si no podía evitar que las aldeas se ensañasen con Sasuke, él estaría a su lado.

Si nadie quería salvarlo, él lo haría. Si nadie quería ayudarle, él lo haría solo. Si Sasuke moría, él moriría con él. ¿Era esto una acción suicida de su parte, un capricho masoquista? Sí y no. La distancia impuesta por el Uchiha fue algo que le abofeteó sin contemplaciones y no había sido fácil vivir con ello, de modo que todo este tiempo se estuvo enfocando en entrenar y hacer todo lo necesario para recuperarlo aun si fallaba y agregaba otra cicatriz en su corazón, pero ahora no era una cuestión de tozudez. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Naruto sostuvo contemplativamente la bandana en sus manos. Él siempre soñó con ser Hokage, siempre imaginó que tendría a todos sus amigos cerca cuando eso ocurriese… pero sin Sasuke no sería lo mismo. Hubo momentos en que estando rodeado de rostros conocidos y amables sentía un agujero negro demandando atención. Y Naruto, como respuesta automática, empezaba a pensar en Sasuke repetitivamente hasta que un día simplemente olvidó ese sueño, lo dejó en el baúl de recuerdos oxidados.

—Espera un poco más, Sasuke. Ya voy —susurró poniéndose la bandana. Luego se puso el abrigo y con sigilo y cuidado salió de la cabaña que compartía con Yamato y Kakashi.

**OoO**

Naruto aún tiene una carga en sus espaldas.

Sabe que es egoísta al querer acarrearla él solo, pero se excusa en que no quiere dar problemas a nadie. Sabe que ese egoísmo encierra también el cargar con las expectativas, los sueños y anhelos de aquellos que quiere; cumplirlos pero sin ser retribuido. Está consciente de que Sakura se preocupa por él, que se ahoga en culpa por la carga que le ha dado, que está dispuesta a salvarle de su sufrimiento, pero Naruto no puede aceptarlo.

Él no quiere que le salven otros, él quiere que Sasuke le _salve_.

Y ahora, sentado contra árbol con ropas manchadas con su propia sangre, que tiene a Sasuke herido entre sus brazos y a muchos ninjas —algunos caídos y otros tambaleantes pero todavía dispuestos a atacar— a su alrededor, asume que es un usuratonkachi como el borde de su amigo siempre le llamó. Mas, es curioso, piensa abrazando el cuerpo maltrecho del último Uchiha, que pese a la situación se sienta contento, que no tenga miedo.

—Lo siento —escucha de pronto. Ha sido Sasuke. ¿Sus sentidos se están atrofiando? El creído se está disculpando—pero ya no puedo moverme —Oh, ha sido eso. Naruto sonríe contra su hombro cabeceando. Está bien porque él lo ha decidido, no quiere que lo salve en _ese_ sentido. No quiere estar _solo_ de nuevo.

—No quiero que lo hagas, así está bien, Sasuke —entonces, separándose lo suficiente para ver su rostro, Naruto le observa con detenimiento— Pero un último deseo no estaría mal —y sin rodeos presiona suavemente sus labios contra los de su amigo. Sasuke no se incomoda, sino que le responde lo mejor que puede y le aprieta contra su cuerpo (ignorando momentáneamente sus heridas) tratándole de transmitirle todo aquello que con palabras no puede porque no hay tiempo. Naruto finaliza el beso y le sonríe con serenidad y pesar— Te quiero —confiesa de sopetón. Pese al temple calmado del rubio, Sasuke piensa que los rasguños y la sangre seca en su bronceado rostro son culpa suya, que está aceptando morir con y por él y que por ello debería estar asustado. Se siente despreciable por haberlo involucrado en todo esto, por haberle abandonado en primer lugar pero, a pesar de ello, no puede suprimir el alivio que le inunda al ver que está a su lado, por muy narcisista que sea ese pensamiento.

—Dobe —masculla y luego le abraza y cierra los ojos aceptando su destino. Naruto toma una bocanada de aire asintiendo y entonces ocurre.

Punzadas, quemazón, y… nada.

_No dejaré que mueras._

**OoO**

—Ah, qué bonito día hace hoy —comenta con tono alegre disfrutando de los rayos de sol que tocan su piel— ¿verdad que sí? —inquiere girando su tez hacia su acompañante.

—Humph —bufa con elegante arrogancia en respuesta— Que cursilerías dices, usuratonkachi —el otro entorna los ojos con molestia y le enseña un puño.

—Lamento no ser un amargado como tú, teme —señala con sorna— pero yo sí aprecio la naturaleza.

—Si tienes tiempo para eso, entonces deberías emplearlo en mover tu culo. No podemos quedarnos por más tiempo en este lugar —Le rebatió con calma y terminó con una sonrisa de lado que sacó de quicio a su compañero.

—Eres un bastardo, Sasuke —Naruto soltó entre dientes pero admitió que tenía razón, aunque para sus adentros, y reanudo la marcha.

¿Qué cómo es que estaban vivos? Oh, verán, digamos que aún no era el momento para ellos. Esquematicemos la situación mediante una simple ecuación: tenemos un chakra rojo como primer factor, sumemos a algunos amigos, restemos un descuido multiplicado por una petición y nos da como resultado a Sasuke y Naruto escapando de la muerte y del pasado. Y bueno, así fue como, después de estar escondiéndose para recuperarse de sus heridas, acabaron caminando por límites del país de hierro sin rumbo fijo.

Sasuke avanzaba al lado del Uzumaki mirándole disimuladamente de reojo. Si bien es cierto él le pidió que huyeran, tenía la sensación de que Naruto anhelaba volver a Konoha con sus amigos, a su hogar, pero que no se lo decía para no dejarle solo. Y si pensaba un poco más, concluía que el rubio estaba en su derecho si quería abandonarle a estas alturas, había hecho suficiente con salvarle la vida.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó de la nada haciendo que Naruto se detuviese en breve— Puedes regresar a Konoha si quieres.

— ¿Y qué harás tú?—cuestionó dándose vuelta y viéndole con extrañeza y curiosidad.

— Yo _no_ puedo regresar —remarcó acortando el espacio entre ellos— Pero tú sí.

— ¿Por qué no?—su voz perdió el matiz y su rostro se bañó en seriedad.

—Naruto —inhaló lentamente para no exasperarse— No tengo nada que me ate a ese lugar y no puedo llamarlo hogar tampoco, en cambio tú —hizo una pausa— tienes a personas esperándote.

—Si no vienes conmigo, entonces no iré —dijo rotundamente. Naruto se percata de que Sasuke se sorprende con sus palabras y al verle hacer un amago para contra argumentar se le adelanta—No quiero estar en un sitio donde no estés tú. No quiero volver a sentir aquella desesperación, aquella angustia que me consumía mientras pensaba en encontrarte o ese persistente temor de que podrías morir —sus manos cogen al Uchiha por los hombros— Entiéndelo, Sasuke —sus ojos azules se vuelven intimidantes y su voz denota la pasión de la verdad— No puedo vivir sin ti.

Sasuke no tiene palabras, pues parece que olvidó como se habla. Siente una calidez en su pecho que brinca sin control y un cosquilleo inaguantable en su estómago. Sabe que está sonrojándose puesto que ha desviado su visión a la descolorida chamarra del cabezota de su rival. Sabe que su cuerpo quiere actuar por él empero su mente dispara las alertas sin remedio y eso le frena. Pero lo más importante de todo es que sabe, esta un doscientos porciento seguro, que Naruto es indispensable para él. Al dejarle no sólo dejo un hogar sino que también dejo una parte de sí mismo. Porque el rubio había pasado a ser una parte suya, porque era lo único bueno que obtuvo después de perderlo todo. Y por eso, dándole la espalda a las alertas, a las barreras, al miedo, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

— Eres un idiota sin remedio, pero —habló con una alícuota de ironía y tomo sus manos entre las suyas— creo que mi vida sería aburrida sin ti —Naruto finge enfado pero sus labios finalmente ceden y sonríe zorrunamente estrechando las pálidas manos. Luego su sonrisa se vuelve maliciosa, haciendo que Sasuke arquee una ceja, y se abalanza sobre él confiriéndoles al césped.

—Admítelo, Sasuke-teme —susurra con retintín— Tú también me quieres —el nombrado aparenta demencia dándose cuenta de lo fascinante es el azul del cielo hoy— ¡Oye, contesta cuando te hablan! —alega zamarreándole un poco.

— ¿Podrías callarte? Eres muy ruidoso —y entonces le toma por la mandíbula y le besa. Naruto se congela por segundos, sin poder creerlo. Sasuke lo ha admitido a su manera, algo poco ortodoxa, pero lo ha hecho y eso es suficiente para responder con ganas perdiendo el aliento en el proceso.

Naruto tenía una carga.

Era gigantesca, sofocante, pesada y creyó que la llevaría hasta el día de su muerte. Pero ahora, cuando Sasuke le ofrece su mano para ponerse de pie, se convence que valió la pena asumirla, aceptarla y que volvería a hacerlo si era necesario.

Porque al final del camino, recuperó aquella parte suya que el mundo daba por perdida.

* * *

**N/A: **_El capítulo 459 me ha causando mucha conmoción. Creo que por eso terminé escribiendo esto. Ya me dirán cómo quedo._

_Espero que pueda sobrevivir esta semana entre controles y la espera del 460 que será más larga de lo normal._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
